


Fit For A King

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fishing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis loves the gifts his boyfriends all give him for his birthday, but in the end their company is the best thing he could ever ask for.





	Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad, written in a rush for Noctis' birthday. So happy birthday to my dear Noctis!

Noctis groans as he's shaken awake, sleepily pushing away the hands on him. “Noct! Happy birthday!” Prompto's voice cuts through the remainder of his sleep, forcing him to finally open his eyes. Prompto is hovering above him, holding a present out to him. Noctis slowly sits up and takes the gift, smiling. 

“Thanks, Prom,” he mumbles, slowly opening it. His eyes go wide in surprise, and he's suddenly much more awake. “Dude, how the hell did you get this?” he asks, holding the bottle tightly. It's an expensive alcohol that was exclusive to Insomnia, and he hasn't seen any since the city fell. Prompto smiles softly at him, patting his knee softly. 

“Well, when we were in high school, you said that you wanted your first legal drink to be this, and I bought a bottle right away. With a fake ID. It doesn't matter how I bought it, but I've been saving it for your 21st ever since, buddy. I was afraid we'd be out here when you turned 21, and I wouldn't be able to get it for you. It's a good thing I bought it when I did,” he says, smiling sadly. He curls up against Noctis' side and looks down at the bottle with him. “Not a good way to start the morning, though. Ignis is making you breakfast and then he said we could do whatever you want for the whole day. No missions or anything, just a whole lot of Noct partying.” 

Noctis smiles at him, hugging him tightly to his side. “Thanks, Prom. Even if you bought it illegally,” he says with a small laugh. “Honestly, I never thought I was going to get to try it. You're the best.” He puts it into the Armiger for safe keeping, then crawls out of the tent. Gladio and Ignis are sitting around with coffee while the food cooks, and look surprised to see him up so early. 

Prompto crawls out of the tent next with a bright smile. “So what's the plan for today, Noct?” he asks, sitting down in his chair. He leans back, humming softly as he stares at Noctis. Noctis smiles at him, then sits down beside him, grabbing his hand gently. 

“Well, I want to go fishing, of course. Then it'd be great if we could have a date. I know we go out to eat all the time but we never have...dates.” Noctis blushes a little as he brings it up, squeezing Prompto's hand. “Then, I dunno. Prom gave me some fancy alcohol as a present. Then maybe we could rent a hotel room?” 

Prompto can tell from the bright red staining Noctis' cheeks that he wants more than just to rent the hotel room. He smiles a little, then gently grabs Noctis' chin and kisses him softly on the lips. “And see where the night goes?” he finishes gently, smiling when Noctis nods at him. “Cool. Can I get some pictures of you fishing?” he asks. 

“Sure. Not like you'd take no for an answer any ways,” Noctis teases, letting go of his hand as he pushes his face away. He gets up and grabs breakfast, then flops back into his chair and starts eating. “Thanks for breakfast, Igs, it's amazing. You really outdid yourself this time.” He smiles, glad to be surrounded by them on his birthday. There's a few people he's missing, but it's alright, he decides. 

When camp is put away, Noctis takes Prompto's hand in his own and heads down to the river to fish. Prompto leans on his side, feet in the water. He takes out his camera and turns to him, snapping pictures of Noctis as he fishes. His face is amused in most of them, which makes Prompto's heart pound. He loves this man, he realizes. “Happy birthday, babe. You're so cute,” he mumbles, leaning in for a kiss. 

As soon as they pull away, Noctis grins at him. “You're scaring the fish away, dude. Shh,” he teases, then looks forward when he feels a tug on the rod. He reels in the fish with a bright smile, then holds it up for Prompto to take a picture, then gently removes the hook then releases it back into the water. 

Both of them have slight sunburns by the time Noctis decides he's done. Prompto doesn't like the faint feeling on his skin, but the smile Noctis is sporting is worth it, he decides. He hums softly as they walk back to the other two, continuing to look over at Noctis every once in a while. He leans in and kisses him softly again. 

When they get back to the haven, Noctis is surprised with a cake and more presents. He can't help the smile on his face now, so wide his cheeks are starting to hurt. He cuts a huge piece of the cake and starts to eat happily, complimenting Ignis' baking skills as he does. The leftovers are stored away, then the presents are pushed into Noctis' hands. 

He tears them open excitedly and finds a brand new set of lures from Gladio, and a new set of daggers from Ignis. He thanks them both, standing up to give them kisses on the cheeks. “Thank you guys, for all of this. You're all so thoughtful,” he whispers, looking down at his gifts. “I didn't...I didn't think I'd be able to stand the thought of my birthday without my dad, but you proved me completely wrong. I'm so happy right now.” His eyes are shining with tears as he speaks, and he automatically reaches up to try to hide it. 

“I miss him, but I know that he'd be happy with how things are right now. He'd happy with the four of us. We're almost there, we've almost completed this journey. Dad told me more than once that he only wanted me to be happy, and now I am.” He wipes away a few of the tears that started to fall, leaning against Gladio for the comfort. The other two surround him with hugs, and it brings more tears to his eyes. 

Prompto nods. “We miss them too, all the ones who didn't make it. But we do our best to remember them. Let's give you the best birthday of your life Noct. Where did you want to go on a date?” he asks, wanting to change the subject before it gets too heavy. The last thing he wants is for Noctis to get smashed by depression the one day he's supposed to enjoy himself most. 

Noctis takes a few breaths to calm down and get rid of the tears, then nods. He's happy for the comfort of his friends. “Hm, well I really like the restaurant in Galdin. I know it's kind of expensive, but then we can also spend some time on the beach. I can fish some more and you guys can swim.” He smiles at them, taking Gladio's hand. The other three agree easily, and they're off. 

He lays down in the back seat and takes a nap on the way there, using Gladio's lap as a pillow. He doesn't feel the gentle fingers running through his hair, but he does wake up when he smells the salt on the air. Noctis sits up quickly, looking out over the ocean with a soft smile. He hears the shutter of a camera going off, and turns his head to look directly into the lens. 

Prompto lowers the camera and smiles softly. “Love you, birthday boy,” he says, holding it up to snap more pictures of him. Noctis poses for a few, then just leans back in his seat, smiling happily. 

He doesn't even wait for the car to stop before he climbs out and heads into the restaurant, booking them a room from that night and getting a table as well. Lunch is fabulous, and the other three don't let him touch his personal gil stash, instead paying for everything for him. It's an odd feeling, to not have to pay for himself, but he's not complaining. He'd do it in an instant for any of their birthdays. 

Afterwards, Gladio and Prompto change into swimming trunks and rush into the ocean, while Ignis sits with Noctis to fish. Ignis enjoys the relative quiet he gets from watching Noctis fish, and is more than proud every time he reels something in. “Another great catch, Noct,” he says, as Noctis reels in his biggest fish so far. He gently kisses Noctis on the lips. “Have you enjoyed your birthday so far? I asked Prompto not to wake you quite so early, but he was very eager to give you his present.” 

“It's alright. I really liked the present he gave me any ways. It's no big deal. The nap I got in the car mad up for it. Gladio even let me use him as a pillow, which is kinda rare.” He puts the fishing pole away and rests his head on Ignis' shoulder, watching the sky slowly turn orange as time passes. He turns his head to see where Gladio and Prompto are, and find them cuddled up on a towel on the sand. Noctis snorts softly and smiles, looking back to Ignis. 

“I think those two would be happy doing anything,” he mumbles, then looks back out over the water. “Can we watch the sunset together?” 

Ignis looks over at them and nods. “They truly enjoy being together, Noctis. And they absolutely adore you as well. Honestly, I don't think they care as long as we're all together, my dear.” He takes Noctis' hand and smiles at him, kissing his lips gently. “Of course, I'd love nothing more than to watch the sunset with you, Noct.” 

Prompto comes up behind him soon after and wraps himself around Noctis, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He rests his head chin on his shoulder, staring out over the water at the darkening sky. “Beautiful sunset. Fit for a king,” he whispers, kissing his neck softly. Noctis smiles and nods, gently resting a hand over Prompto's. 

“Truly,” he whispers. “Truly fit for a king. And his three boyfriends, as it turns out,” he jokes, smiling happily. “Best birthday yet. Thanks guys.” 

“Absolutely, anything for you,” Prompto whispers. 

“And we haven't even gotten to the best part,” Gladio follows up, running a hand up through Noctis' hair. 

Noctis blushes and laughs. “True. When the sun finishes setting we can get on with the finale.” He leans his head on Ignis' shoulder and sighs, relaxing happily. He realizes, very suddenly, that there's no place he'd rather be.


End file.
